Spell Breaker
by k-d-bryson
Summary: A One-Shot FanFiction. D breaks all of his personal rules for the first and only time...


**SpellBreaker**

By: K.

_Characters and Setting belong to Hideyuki Kikuchi_.

From the long trek through the frost-covered woods, to his entrance into the frozen little Frontier town of Europa - to learning from the fearful towns people of her curse. D had accompanied this old woman on her quest to rid herself of the Noble who sought her out incessantly, as well as the curse he'd placed on her and the town for her resistance.

But now, after an arduous battle that tested all of D's and, indeed, all of the Noble Schmidt's skill, strength, and agility - D gracefully pulled the silver blade of his sword in a luminous arc out of Schmidt's heart. The Vampire was dead. D sheathed his sword and was about to silently walk away, as was his custom, when he heard a faint voice call out his name.

He turned just in time to see that the little old lady who'd hired him had collapsed to the ground. He walked to her and knelt down beside her.

"Wendy…", he said, lifting her into his arms. She gave no response. Indeed, it seemed she wasn't breathing at all. Had the whole ordeal been too much for her ancient heart?

D pushed back the tattered hood of her worn, brown wool cloak and froze. Which was a miracle in and of itself, since nothing ever surprised him.

A shimmering light danced on the serene features of the old lady, and then her countenance began to change. The wrinkles faded away in the light, and her face became young and beautiful. Her hair changed from the pale silver curls the young hunter had become accustomed to rich, dark curls that pooled onto the polished tile floor of Schmidt's Chateau.

The beauty in the gorgeous hunter's arms gasped back to life. Her bright emerald eyes snapped open, wild with fear and confusion. In a gesture uncommon to the Hunter, he caressed her face in an effort to calm her down and comfort her.

He felt something, for the first time in decades, maybe even centuries - and he almost loathed himself for it. The time he'd spent at her home, her personality, all her little quirks. They sweet way she'd treated him, without showering him with syrupy affections. She'd treated him like any other human being - though he wasn't - and in her ways, despite her former appearance, she'd managed to worm her way into his tightly locked heart.

Neither said a word as they gazed, astonished, into each other's eyes. His dark eyes full of surprise at what he felt, and that he felt. Her green ones surprised at the fact that he now wore some expression other than his constitutional serious, tight-lipped one.

"You broke the spell, D", she whispered, "Thank you. Even if no one else bothers to thank you, know that you have my eternal gratitude."

She reached her hand into the night of his long hairhe leaned into her warm touch and then their lips met. Just for a few seconds, but it was magic.

He picked her up, cradled in his arms and together they left the home of her curse and her nightmares.

When they returned to the village, it was night and no one saw or heard them come…

At dawn he was readying his cyborg horse, ready to go - though he dreaded it. Wendy came out the front door of her little cabin, a shawl wrapped tightly around her slight frame to protect against the morning chill. She stood silently beside him as she watched him get ready to go.

"I'll miss you, D", she murmured, tears welling up in her deep, emerald eyes. He said nothing, but continued to strap the saddle onto the back of his black cyborg steed. When that was done, he turned to her and kissed her, gently - warmth radiated through his being for a few seconds. He'd miss her, too.

"I'll wait for you - as long as I have to. I know some day you'll come back for me.", Wendy whispered, stroking the long, dark silk of his hair. "If you want, you can bite me so I'll stay the same while I wait for you."

There was a light in his eyes at the thought of making her his like that - completely.

"I don't know when I'll be back. Are you sure this is what you want? It'll be torture.", he didn't mean just for her.

"Yes", she nodded, "It's what I want. At least it'll ensure that when you do return, you'll find me as you left me."

D pulled her into an embrace, the stubborn part of him fighting the decision he'd already made in his heart all the way. After ten seconds, or so, he murmured in her ear.

"Are you ready?"

Wendy nodded. Quielty, he led her back into the house and into her bedroom. Memories of their night together flooded back lovingly for a few seconds. They sat down on the bed and she gazed at him with a sad smile on her pretty lips.

Gently, he tilted her head back, "I'll try not to hurt you.", he said softly. He breathed deep her perfume and allowed for the bloodlight to seep into his obsidian eyes. He pressed his lips onto the warm skin of her throat and then claimed her.

She moaned as the skin broke, wrapping her arms around him as he drank her world in, one crimson drop at a time…

D mounted his horse in the golden-rose light of a winter's dawn. The taste of her blood still lingered pleasantly on his tongue and on his lips. With a silent good-bye, he kicked the steed with his spurs and rode off into the wilds of the Frontier once more.

"Damn, that one - broke you.", said a voice in his left hand. D said nothing; he agreed. With Wendy, he'd broken all of his personal rules. He hated it, but did not regret it. Alone, the rider in black faded into the rising sun…

Wendy lay in her bed, quietly. Her heart was happy and eager, and already full of longing. She would never age, her beauty would never change or be marred by time or anyone again. Like a pretty, parafin doll, she'd wait for her beloved Hunter until he returned…

THE END.


End file.
